


Goodbye my peaceful life

by CalmingRain



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: Born into a famous family, Koumi can never escape the public eyes. In school, all Koumi wanted was a dramaless mundane school life. All is good until a certain purple hair shows up and decide to spice things up a little. Koumi struggles to balance to protect her mundane life while keeping the secret of knowing the certain purple hair. Though the situation is tough when the purple hair keeps stepping into Koumi's lane and threaten to tear her mundane life apart. Can Koumi succeed in protecting everything that is precious to her?SinbadXKoumi AU :3 (A series with a few chapters planned hehe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a loooooong time since I last posted a fanfic and my SinbadXKoumi series. I do have a few things written and planned for this pairing but sometimes I just can't bear to post them as I am not that confident in my writing sometimes. OTL And I am struggling to write the original series of SinbadXKoumi about how they meet (its lil complicated OTL) and I lowkey escaped it by writing this AU AHAHAHAH. I had fun writing it so I hope you will have fun reading it!! If you do like it please kudos/comment and share it around. Thank you!!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted soon!! So stay tuned!!

It is the usual mundane school day. A boring day of going to school, taking notes, have lunch with friends, going to clubs then going back home. Nothing special. However, I do not want anything ‘special’ to happen because drama is troublesome. To make things worse, I am from a distinguished family, the Kou family, the family which everyone pays attention to. My life is filled with more than enough pointless dramas due to my father and siblings, and not to mention this time 4 members (including me) of the family goes to the same school and is in the same class. On top of that I have to deal with a certain _purple_ hair, thus, an unnecessary drama is something I want to avoid at all cost.

Thus, it is my goal ever since I entered high school, to lead a normal school life with _zero_ drama.

However, for mundane school life, today the school is making quite a big buzz. Maybe another popular couple got together? Or some juicy gossips are floating around? Not that I actually care. I do have people coming to me to discuss gossips, I do make comments, mostly superficial, after all, I am firm in maintaining a ‘no drama’ school life. I do not want to risk commenting anything that would potentially spur anything. Suddenly, a familiar sigh can be heard which breaks my train of thoughts. . .  
  
‘Since our previous homeroom/Economics teacher went on maternity leave, I wonder who will be our new teacher.’ Kougyoku sighs again as she cups her face, ‘it will be nice if it’s a handsome man!’ She continued as she speaks dreamily.

‘Does it matter? Since that person is a teacher, it would mean that that person will either be an old hag or old fart.’ Kouha scoffs as he leant lazily against his chair.

‘That’s mean Kouha! You can’t say that about a teacher!’ Kougyoku reprimanded Kouha.

‘Humph!’ Kouha averts his gaze.

‘Kougyoku, stop it. What’s wrong? You are on edge today. Could it be that you wish it to be an old fart? Ah, that’s right, your taste in men are 30-year-old uncles. So that’s why you are in such a good mood since morning, right Koumi?’ Judal teased the already fuming red hair female.

‘Judal-chan and Kouha are both so mean! Koumi, what do you think?’ I guess Judal’s teasing further aggravated Kougyoku’s anger as she turns to me with puffy cheeks and slightly teary eyes, seeking for defence.

‘Well, to me who the teacher doesn't matter. We are in school to learn, not to think about such things.’ I smiled sheepishly, trying to give Kougyoku a reply that could calm her anger. That’s right, whoever the teacher does not matter to me, since I am in school to learn, not to get myself caught up in pointless drama. And dealing with a certain purple hair is enough drama for me already. I sigh.

Before Kougyoku could further state her opinion regarding the matter, a middle-aged male with a wrinkly face and balding hair entered the classroom as he hugs a clipboard containing our attendance list.

‘Uwah, Koukyoku, that’s our new teacher. Don’t tell me you are going to fall for that. Yuck, your taste in men is really bad!’ Judal leans forward and teasingly whispered into the Kougyoku’s ears, thus causing her face to fume in anger and embarrassment. Looking at the moment, my pity and concern go out to Kougyoku as she buried her face in her hands in an attempt to escape her deep-rooted embarrassment, that is exacerbated by Judal.

‘Attention!’ The middle-aged man spoke in an attempt to get our attention as he continues, ‘as you guys know your previous homeroom/Economics teacher went on her maternity leave and would not be back for an extended period of time. So, there will be a change in teacher starting today. The teacher is rather new in this field but I assure you that he is as good as your previous teacher. Let’s give the teacher a warm welcome, shall we? Mr Sinbad, you may enter.’

I see, so this middle-aged man is not our teacher. WAIT! Did he just mention Sinbad?! I immediately sat up straight and widened my eyes to stare at the entrance of the classroom to confirm the identity of the male. To my unwanted expectation, a tall and muscular purple hair male entered the classroom, breaming with confidence. Majority of the females cheered in admiration at the sight, including Kougyoku, while I, on the other hand, hung my head low in devastation.

Why is he here? Why? I know he told me he was busy with some sort of qualification, but I didn’t know he meant for teaching! Then again, why is he in my school?! This is so messed up and weird! I always knew Sinbad was really smart, he did give me some tuition before, but I didn’t know he will be my official teacher! What is going on?!

At the moment, countless question is swirling in my head, giving me a slight headache as I lean against my hand to support my head. I took a peeked up at the new purple head teacher as he opened his mouth to begin his introduction.

‘Good morning young students, I am Sinbad your new homeroom and Economics teacher. I may be new but I have the confidence to help you guys in your studies. If you have any questions, feel free to come to me, alright?’ Sinbad gave a charismatic smile which sent the females squealing in joy. While the boys hung their head low in despair as they knew that they have a newfound obstacle to deal with when trying to woo girls. And there is me, sitting in the corner of the classroom in devastation as I imagine the amount of needless drama that I have to deal with from now on.

There is a moment which I looked up to take a peek at the teacher to make sure I was not dreaming, but at that moment our eyes locked and he sent me a little wink. It’s a wink that will melt any girls’ heart, for to me, it just froze my heart and send me down a journey of complete despair as it ascertains my hopeless situation.

I pretended that I did not saw the wink and look down at my table as I slumped further into my sit and internally whispered to myself. . .

Goodbye, my peaceful school life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This the second chapter of SinbadXKoumi AU!! I've read the comments from chapter 1 and I am happy that you are enjoying the story I wrote!! Really thank you for all of the kind comments!! I also read that some of you ship Sinbad and Koumi a lot and that comment really made my day. Thank you!! Koumi is my personal favourite among all the OC I had created, and writing her stories with Sinbad are really fun for me so I am happy that someone out that also loves these 2 lovebirds. ^^
> 
> I hope you will also enjoy this chapter :'')))) I will be posting chapter 3 soon! If you do enjoy the chapter, do leave a kudo/comment and share to your friends!! Thank you :''')))))

‘That’s it for today. Be sure to revise today’s content and look for me if you don’t understand anything.’ Sinbad announced as he dismisses the class for lunch, and gave us a final dazzling smile before leaving the class.

Of course, the girls squealed in joy and began buzzing among themselves regarding the new ‘dazzling prince’ that just arrived in our class as our teacher. Things like ‘do you think he is married?’ or ‘does he have a lover?’ or ‘I wonder what is his type!’ can be heard. Among the cheerful gossips, the despair-filled sigh of the boys can be heard as they know they have lesser hope of getting a girlfriend in this class when the girls are bewitched by the new teacher.

‘Boring.’ Kouha commented monotonously as he got up from his seat and walk towards the exit of the classroom. For a moment, Kouha stopped for a moment to call out to us, ‘Judal, Kougyoku, Koumi, what are you still sitting there for? Let’s go to the cafeteria, I’m starving!’ Kouha stressed the last word and whines a little as he stood at the door waiting for us.

‘Yes yes. Coming.’ Judal replied as he dragged himself towards Kouha.

‘Ah, today I will not be eating with you guys! I have more important things to do!’ Kougyoku replied chirpily.

‘You mean, to stalk that old fart?’ Judal stopped in his track and turned to mock the female.

‘Oh, shut up Judal-chan! If you continue to badmouth Mr Sinbad, I won’t talk to you anymore!’ Kougyoku reprimands as she puffs her cheeks at the bored black hair male. Soon she changed her mood and skipped towards the girls who are gossiping about the new teacher.

‘Whatever. Koumi, let’s go.’ Judal called out to me.

‘Ah, I will join you guys later.’ I replied with a sheepish smile.

‘Huh? What is it? Are you planning to stalk that old fart too? Didn’t you say school is for studying?’ Judal raised his voice at me, expressing his discontentment at my reply.

‘Calm down Judal, that’s not what I mean. I’m not going to stalk Mr Sinbad, I just need to go to the washroom for a little while. I will be joining you guys later.’ I replied Judal, trying to calm him down.

‘If it’s to the washroom, we will wait for you.’ Judal insisted.

‘Eh? No! If you wait for me who is going to look for our seats and help me buy my food? Even if Kouha went first, he can’t carry food for 3 people and look for seats, especially when the cafeteria is super crowded now since its lunch time. Come on, be a good boy and go first okays?’ I tried to convince Judal with a little teasing at the end.

‘Fine. See you later.’ Judal huffed as he turned around and continued to drag himself towards the starving red-hair male.

‘See you! Just get me the usual!’ I called out to Judal. However, Judal did not give me a firm reply, he just raised a hand signalling that he got it as he disappeared into the hallways.

‘Koumi, it’s nice to be you. Judal-chan only listens to you. That’s unfair.’ Kougyoku comments as she whines.

‘That’s not true, Judal is only nice to you, and Kouha too.’ I tried to comfort Kougyoku.

‘Only sometimes, he is always nice to you.’ Kougyoku continued her complain.

‘Well, we are childhood playmate, maybe that’s why. And Kougyoku, you always locked yourself up in your room. Maybe that’s why Judal does not know you well.’ I tried to reason with Kougyoku while comforting her.

‘Anyway, you really don’t want to know about our new dreamy prince?’ Kougyoku is quick to change the topic as she spoke with excitement.

‘No, I really am planning to go to the washroom and head to the cafeteria later. See you later!’ I replied Kougyoku and walked out of the classroom in a hurry.

I lied, I did not plan to go to the washroom, I do plan to head to the cafeteria later though. But first, I plan to look for Sinbad and interrogate him for an answer on his motive to be here. And if I can, I plan to convince him to quit. After all, I don’t want him to get close to my siblings and Judal, and potentially let them find out our relationship. If they do, it will be a messy situation. I sighed as I desperately look for the purple-hair male as I recall how we met.

It was 15 years ago when we met, I was 5 years old and Sinbad was 16 years old. It was a snowy night. I had a pointless fight with Judal. We fought because he ate the pudding that I have kept for a long time and was planning to savour the sweetness of the pudding slowly, after all, it was a pudding that is on sale for a limited time and at that time, it was already sold out. Anyways, Judal refused to admit his mistake and even blamed me for being stupid for not labelling the pudding as mine. I could not stand Judal’s cockiness especially when he made a mistake and I just ran out of my house in the cold snowy night.

I ran for quite a long time, I did not bring a watch so I did not know how long I ran. But I know I was exhausted and since I ran out in a hurry, I did not wear anything that could protect me against the cold. After running out of energy as I was running continuously in an extremely cold weather, I collapsed in the snow.

The next thing I know when I opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar warm yet messy room filled with empty alcohol bottles. I stood up and walked around the area, trying to find out who is the owner of the room that could potentially be my saviour or kidnapper. But at that time, I don’t think the person meant harm, after all, I was gently warped in a blanket, sleeping on a soft and comfy bed in a warmly heated room.

I walked towards the kitchen and witnessed a tall, slender looking purple hair male. I could not remember how exactly our conversation went, but I do remember he gave me a warm smile as he squatted down to pat me and fed me warm corn soup to further warm me up from the cold. To the 5-year-old me at that time, the purple hair male that saved me from the cold was a warm sun.

The purple-hair male introduced himself as Sinbad and asked me about the reason for being buried on the snow. I ranted about Judal’s mischief and he laughed before heading to his fridge and giving me the same pudding Judal ate. Apparently, he had some at that time. I forgot how the pudding tasted, but I remembered Sinbad’s boyish laugh at my rant as he handed me the pudding. After confirming I was warm enough, Sinbad warped me in his scarf and accompanied me back home and that’s when I realised how far I actually went.

Now I think back after I got back home, Judal apologised and hand me a new cup of the same pudding he ate. I did end up forgiving Judal, but I did not eat the pudding. At that point of time, I did not really understand why I would reject Judal’s offer. But now I think about it again, perhaps, it’s because I subconsciously believed that the pudding would not be as delicious as when Sinbad gave it to me.

Afterwards, we kept bumping into each other and I went to his house a few times to play around and sometimes he even helped me with my studies. Sinbad always welcomed me with a smile. I kept the fact that I knew Sinbad from my family and Judal, as I am a child of the famous Kou family. As a member of the Kou family, I was not allowed to interact with ‘commoners’ without permission. But I did not care about the rules, especially when it comes to visiting my saviour.

Even today, my family don’t know I am close to Sinbad or that I frequently visit his house. I am planning to tell my family about Sinbad once I got a little older and when I had more freedom about who I can be close with compared to now. Sinbad did mention he wants to get to know more about my family more and visit my house someday. But when I explained my situation to him, Sinbad was understanding and did not pry anymore further. Who knows he suddenly decided to be a teacher at my school now?!

I mentally sighed as I continued to search for my teacher. I wonder why is he here, but to be honest, somewhere deep down inside me, I was glad that he is a teacher at my school. After all, we can meet every day in this way and I can get close to him with a legitimate reason now. I thought as a slight smile starts to form itself around my mouth, but before it could take its shape, I slapped myself to snap out of the thought. Why am I thinking that way?! But I do admit, recently I am having some weird feelings regarding Sinbad. Like I want to see him more, and when we are together, I do not want the time to end. I sighed again.

‘What’s with that sad sigh? My lady.’ A sweetly familiar voice spoke out to me. But before I could look up in search for the source, someone grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into his embrace before closing the door of a room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the 3rd update for the SinXKoumi AU. Have you been enjoying the series so far? I hope you are as much as I enjoy writing this! I also would like to read some of your thoughts of this series so do also pm/comment about this. Hehe! Ohoh and do tell me what would you like to see/expect for this series. Or maybe request a one-shot for SinXKoumi that you like to see. hehe!
> 
> Chapter 4 might be out about 2 weeks later as I am planning to release a one-shot of SinXKoumi next week. Hehe! So stay tuned if you are interested! (the one-shot may or may not reveal an important aspect of Koumi hehe)
> 
> Do leave a kudo/comment/subscribe and share if you like this series! As always, thank you so much for reading my works!

In the unfamiliar room, the strangely _familiar_ male held me in a loving embrace and gently stroked my hair. Whilst he does so, he began to speak, ‘Koumi, your hair is so soft.’ He tightened his embrace and continued, ‘you smell so nice, I wish this moment will never end. Let me hug you like this forever.’

‘Too bad, I wish this moment will end right now.’ I rolled my eyes as I spoke firmly and tore myself away from the male’s embrace, ‘explain yourself, Sinbad.’

‘Come on, you don’t have to be so mad. I came here as a teacher so that I can be with you longer. You don’t like it?’ Sinbad questioned in an attempt to lighten his crime.

‘Not that, but why are you here? I told you that it’s not time for you to meet my family. But here you are, so close to them.’ I replied, expressing my concern.

‘Didn’t I said, it is to be with you longer~’

‘You are not being serious.’

‘I am serious, I am here as a teacher to be with you longer. Well, that is one of the reasons, another reason is also I am curious about what your family is like and, I do have plans to be a teacher. It was just a coincidence that I got posted here.’

‘So, you have no plans to leave?’

‘Nope~!’

‘Fine, you can do whatever you like. But please don’t touch my family, especially Kougyoku. She seems to be infatuated with you and is likely to stalk you. It will be troublesome if she finds out about our relationship.’

‘Aw, are you jealous?’ Sinbad questioned as he hugged me from behind. Sinbad whispered into my ears while giving it a slight nibble. I shivered at his actions and struggled to break free.

‘Stop it, this is school! And this kind of things should only be done with someone you love!’ I reprimanded.

‘But I love you Koumi, don’t you love me?’ Sinbad questioned with a slightly sorrowful undertone in his words.

‘I do. You are my saviour. Of course, I do!’ I replied immediately, slightly raising my voice in a hurry.

‘Is your love the same love that I am feeling?’ Sinbad asked as he stepped closer to me.

‘Same love as you? What do you mean?’ I questioned, confused at the taller male’s question and genuinely waiting for an answer. But before Sinbad could give me a proper answer, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Judal. I put out a hand to signal a pause to Sinbad and picked up my phone, ‘Hello?’

‘Koumi! Where are you?! It’s been a long time since your washroom trip. Your food is turning cold!’ Judal scolded me through the phone. As I listened to my childhood friend’s scolding, I could feel Sinbad holding my hand while planting sweet kisses on my palm and giving it a little lick. I let out an almost silent yelp at Sinbad’s actions, that perverted teacher! What is he planning to do?! Apparently, Judal could hear me and questioned, ‘Koumi? Are you okay? Where are you?’

‘Ah, sorry. I took a long time in the washroom. I am heading towards the cafeteria now. Thank you for worrying, see you later!’ I quickly gave a reply before ending the call and gave Sinbad a glare, ‘why did you do that?!’

‘Oops, sorry.’ Sinbad apologised in the most unapologetic manner.

I sighed, ‘whatever, we will continue this conversation later or via text. I have to go now.’ I commented before leaving the room. As I left the room, I realised it’s the student’s guidance room. No wonder no one entered the room, it is a room where once it is occupied, no one is to enter until the ‘guidance’ is over. Though, ironically, Sinbad was not actually giving me any ‘guidance’ in that room. I sighed as I head towards the cafeteria.  
  


* * *

  
‘Sorry for the wait,’ I walked towards the table where my half-brother and childhood friend is. At the table, I looked towards Judal who seems to have a lot of questions to ask me, trying to act as if I did not notice it, I smiled and continued, ‘Thank you for helping me buy the food, Judal.’

‘No problem, but are you okay?’ Judal questioned.

‘Yep, why do you ask?’ I replied, clearly trying to avoid talking about Sinbad.

‘You took a long time at the toilet. And I heard you yelping.’ Judal continued.

‘I just had a little toilet problem, you know it is a girl’s thing.’ I laughed sheepishly trying my best to cover up the truth. I’m usually good at lying, but when it comes to lying to Judal or my siblings, I suddenly turn to a moron and could not make a straight face to make a proper lie. I mentally sighed and continued, ‘I yelped because I almost bump into someone. It is nothing for you to worry about okays?’ I assured Judal.

After that, Judal did not continue to press on and we continued to have our lunch while discussing mundane topics in our lives, mainly hearing Judal’s complain. Although Judal is not connected with us by blood, he is still part of the Kou family, _as he is something like a priest for our family._ Apparently, he holds some sort of power that is able to aid our family in business making. I have always been rather sceptical about the actuality of his powers, but I still use the accessories (which he says is able to protect me from danger) that he gives me. All in all, he is an important member of the Kou family and my precious overprotective childhood friend. However, sometimes his overprotectiveness can get a little out of hand. He is protective of me due to orders from Father. Unlike many of my other siblings who are born with Father’s illegitimate affairs with unknown women, I am the child of Father’s legitimate marriage with Mother, which made me the child with ‘legitimate’ blood of the Kou family. Thus, Father had Judal to take special care of me, for that Judal and I are inseparable ever since we were young. I do appreciate Judal’s care but sometimes he is like my Mother instead. I mentally giggled as I recall Judal’s nagging sessions.

After I finished my meal, I look up to face Judal and Kouha, for an instance, I could see Kouha looking at me suspiciously before looking away. I guess he must have spotted me lying, that means Judal would have sensed it. I mentally sigh, after all, I cannot fool these two. I am thankful that whenever they see through my lies they never expose me, but I still feel bad for lying.

Soon, we finished our meal. Judal lost in our game of scissors-papers-stone and was forced to keep our trays. I chuckled at Judal’s depressed yet irritated back as he carried our trays towards the tray clearing station.

‘That was a lie, wasn’t it?’ Kouha commented nonchalantly and continued, ‘I saw the new teacher pulling you into the student guidance room.’

Kouha sudden comment suddenly sent a chill down my spine, making me froze in my seat. Kouha never tries to expose my lies, he usually would wait till I’m willing to speak. Why would he decide to expose me now? Wait, did he just mention he saw us? What? Various questions sprung itself in my head and I could not find a reason to explain myself.

Seeing my distressed expression, Kouha got up, place his hand on my shoulder and spoke, ‘You don’t have to explain if you do not want to. But I will appreciate it if you could at least tell me what happened. And don’t worry, I won’t mention anything to Judal.’ After saying that, Kouha walked towards Judal who is demanding us to hurry back to class.

I sighed, regained my composure and walked towards Judal, trying to act as normal as possible, even though internally I feel as if someone just denoted a bomb in me.

I sighed internally again, now that Kouha found out, I had to explain myself somehow. Problem is how? I mentally sighed again trying to reorganise my thoughts.

I just wanted a mundane school life. How did this happen? Where did my dream of having a drama-less life go?!


End file.
